


"You didn't finish"

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I returned to smut, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short smutty one shot since I'm on holiday without my computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You didn't finish"

"O-oh fuck.... Will... I'm gonna.." Nico murmured as he came, his body jerking slightly as his boyfriend held him close.  
"That was a big one baby" Will smiled, yawning. He and Nico laid down under the cover, feeling safe in the others arms, before Nico noticed something poking his stomach.  
"Will? You never..?" He asked quietly. Will shook his head slightly.  
"Don't worry about me darling" Will told him "I'll be okay"  
"Nu uh, lay back" Nico ordered him.  
"Fine" Will smiled gently as he laid back on his elbows, rigid boner pointing straight up and his ass exposed. Nico smiled and dipped his head while Will closed his eyes, feeling Nico's mouth engulf his cock and a small finger enter his ass, finding his prostate quickly from years of practice.  
"Ughhhh Nico...." Will groaned deep in his chest "h-how are you this good?" Nico, who had his nose buried in Will's pubic hair, shrugged. He knew how to bring Will to orgasm quickly and started to go quicker and quicker, thrusting with three fingers now and suddenly, with no warning, Will's fingers were in his hair and he had warm cum sliding down his throat. He sat up grinning.  
"Well" Will smiled "I'm glad I followed your orders"


End file.
